


12 months

by ohyodubs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, for the heehye nation, heehye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyodubs/pseuds/ohyodubs
Summary: hyejoo realizing her feelings for heejin in 12 months.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	12 months

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :D
> 
> haven't edited this yet and i spent like a few hours on it.

12 months

-

1

"come on hyejoo! use those legs!"

"if you were in my position i bet you wouldn't be that enthusiastic!"

hyejoo groans at the weight on her back. if only she didn't bet on heejin's math score then she wouldn't have been carrying the girl around.

"serves you right for expecting me to fail. now hurry up before the café closes."

hyejoo didn't really expect heejin to fail. it was her own way of encouraging her best friend.

heejin said that she was so tired of studying so hyejoo came up with that stupid bet so heejin could prove her wrong. so heejin could have motivation to ace the test. and heejin in fact did.

they arrived in front of hyejoo's family café. 

"get off me you big bunny!"

"the deal was to carry the other up to the counter. this does not look like the counter."

"of course it doesn't stupid. it's the entrance."

hyejoo doesn't let go though. she makes sure that heejin is still safely secure on her back. so when she feels the girl tighten her grip, she knows she lost.

"stay true to your word son. go carry me to the counter."

"ugh! i hate you so much jeon heejin!"

hyejoo proceeds inside the cafe and ignores the weird stares from the other customers.

"not as much as i love you son hyejoo!"

hyejoo was glad heejin couldn't see her face. she probably looked like a tomato.

hyejoo may be a little annoyed at her current situation but she doesn't stop the smile growing on her face when heejin recites her order like she's known it all her life.

-

3

hyejoo groans at the sound of her phone ringing. she was having such a peaceful slumber then some moron decides to ruin it. she already has a clue as to who it is but she still picks it up.

"what is it? i'm hibernating here."

"guess what hyejoo? i don't care."

"i'm hanging up jeon."

"no no no. i'm bored."

hyejoo finally checks the time. it was literally 3 am in the morning.

"well i'm sleepy so i'm gonna sleep."

"hey hyejoo come on now. i'm in front of your cafe right now."

this makes hyejoo bolt from her bed.

"what are you doing there?!"

hyejoo was shuffling in her room looking for her coat.

"i told you i'm bored so please come right now 'cause it's a little chilly here."

"of course it's gonna be cold you idiot! wait for me."

she takes another coat from her closet and she spots her hoodie that heejin seems to really like and takes it too.

"joo? are you still there?"

"i am jin. wait for me a little more and stay where you are, alright?"

hyejoo waits for a response.

"okay."

then she rushes out with her keys of the house and the café. she runs a few blocks then she sees the silhouette by the entrance.

heejin had her arms around herself 'cause she was shivering.

"you're such an idiot aren't you?"

hyejoo wraps the coat around the other girl.

"no i'm not."

the younger girl refuses to smile at the sight of the small pout on heejin's lips.

"sure you aren't. let's get inside and i'll make you that juice you really like."

hyejoo doesn't think too much about that thump her heart made when heejin squealed and stole her keys to get inside the café faster.

-

5

hyejoo has her back against a tree at the school yard. she was playing this game on her phone that yeojin recommended. suddenly there was a presence next to her.

"you've got to tell her already, you know?"

"tell what to who yerms?"

hyejoo didn't have to look up to know that it was yerim bugging her.

"heejin."

"now what do i have to tell heejin?"

hyejoo was still focused on her game. she was so close to winning.

"that you like her."

the phone drops from her grip. she hears the game voice telling her she lost. she finally looks at her friend.

"no i don't."

hyejoo wasn't even so sure herself.

"of course you don't." you could hear the sarcasm laced in yerim's voice.

"you're being absurd. she's just my best friend yerms. that's all."

"keep telling yourself that hye."

"i sure will 'cause it's the truth."

hyejoo was confused as to why yerim was suddenly talking to her about this. her and heejin were just friends. that is all.

"why are you even here yerms?"

"i am offended by your words but i was going to ask if you wanted to come with me and yeojin to the arcade."

the arcade sounded so tempting but hyejoo already had plans with heejin today.

"but as i guessed you already have plans with little miss senior."

"i'm really sorry yerms. i'll go next time though."

yerim dismisses her with a shake of her head.

"yeah yeah hye. just go and enjoy your little date."

hyejoo groans at the implication as yerim starts to walk to yeojin standing by the halls. hyejoo waves at her friend.

"it's not a date!"

"what's not a date? you're dating?"

"oh my! you surprised me jin."

"what date?"

heejin didn't looked too pleased.

"what date? there's no date. hehe." hyejoo awkwardly chuckles.

"as it should. you're still a baby. my baby. no dating for you."

hyejoo ignores the weird feeling in her stomach when heejin called her 'my baby' and held her hand all the way to the café. 

-

6

"am i beautiful joo?"

"why do you ask weird questions when you're drunk?"

hyejoo was surprised when hyunjin, another senior, called her to pick heejin up from a senior party. hyejoo was pulling an all-nighter so she could finish her progress on her pending video games. but she had to put a halt on that.

she didn't know if mrs. jeon would be happy with the sight of her drunk daughter so hyejoo opted to carrying heejin to the son residence. she kept the thought of texting heejin's sister to tell her that she's staying tonight at the son's in the back of her head for later. 

"i'm gonna miss you so much hyejoo."

"don't get emotional on me right now jeon. it's really hard carrying you."

"no one's gonna carry me anymore. no one's gonna put up with my nonsense. no one's gonna let me keep all their hoodies anymore."

"you have all my lost hoodies?!"

hyejoo doesn't really check her closet a lot but every time she did fetch some clothes, she's noticed the lack of her hanged hoodies.

"i don't want to go to college joo! i'll just stay here and wait a year for you so we can go together."

the younger girl dismisses the thought of asking heejin to stay. the older was probably just spurring nonsense. she is drunk.

they were finally in front of the house. the party wasn't that far and heejin's house was just around the block. hyejoo could just drop her off at her own home but she doesn't want heejin to get in trouble.

"i have to get my keys and open the door jin. can i put you down?"

"no."

the older's grip on her tightens as she refuses to be put down.

"come on jin. it's in my back pocket, i need to get it so we can go in."

suddenly one of heejin's arms loses its hold on her and takes the keys from her back pocket. hyejoo is really relieved that it was like 1 am and no one could see how red her face was.

"here."

heejin gives her the keys and they enter.

she carries her friend to the couch and leaves her there to drink a glass of water. hyejoo needed to recover from the stunt heejin pulled earlier. they're just friends. friends do that sometimes right?

she returns to the living room to see an already passed out giant bunny.

this time she carries heejin bridal-style and the other girl unconsciously wraps her arms around her neck and snuggles closer to her chest. hyejoo hopes her family doesn’t wake up from all the creaks coming from the trip up the stairs.

she enters her room and closes the door with her foot. 

she put the older on the bed and noticed that she was just wearing a thin top. hyejoo goes to her closet and fetches out one of a few hoodies she has left. it's okay she could just buy more. 

"heejin, you have to put this on. it's cold."

heejin stirs awake but all she does is raise her arms. hyejoo shakes her head at this. funny how heejin calls her a baby when she's the one who acts like this with hyejoo. she helps heejin put the sleeves on and get the hoodie through her head then next thing she knows is that she's face to face with the senior.

"thank you joo."

heejin pecks her lips then cuddles under the covers of hyejoo's bed like it was nothing.

the junior was surprised. she touched her lips. did heejin really just do that?

she feels her heartbeat start to quicken. hyejoo turns on her game console and puts on her headset to try and ignore these feelings that were starting to flutter.

heejin probably did that 'cause she was drunk. they're just best friends. that's all, right?

hyejoo couldn't escape the thought of regret at not telling heejin she was beautiful earlier. 'cause honestly speaking, heejin was the most beautiful girl she's ever seen.

-

8 

hyejoo had a shift at the café today. since school was out a month ago, she wanted to help out around the shop.

her phone started to ring and she signaled her sister that she was gonna answer it. she went to the back and saw that it was heejin calling.

"hi jin."

"joo! hi! i've missed you."

"we literally talked for 8 hours the other night."

"do you always count our time together son?" you could hear heejin's playful tone.

hyejoo pauses at this. luckily heejin is far away and she can't see the blush spreading on her face.

"don't worry joo. i do too."

hyejoo knows she just got redder.

"why did you call jin? what's up?"

"nothing much. just getting used to aunt jung's place. i visited the campus this morning with chae and wow it was so big. i really hope i could bring you here with me."

"i'm glad you have chaewon there with you. just one more year and i'll be there too."

"i can't wait joo!" hyejoo could envision the smile on heejin's face. she was really happy that heejin and chaewon chose the same school so that her best friend wouldn't be lonely.

"i gotta return to my shift jin. i'll call you later tonight. go and mingle there and make friends i suppose."

"so soon? alright then. i miss you so much joo. i wish i could see you every day again." hyejoo can imagine the pout heejin probably has right now. she misses seeing her too. now more than ever.

"bye joo! i love you!"

hyejoo wasn't really the vocal type so when someone tells her they love her she usually says that she hates them too. but it's heejin so she has to compose herself.

"i love you too jin. bye."

warmth spreads across her heart when she ended that call. she doesn't even want to see yerim's smile when she tells her she was right. she does like heejin. and she likes her a lot. but she's afraid. they've been friends for so long and heejin probably thinks of her just like that.

this time hyejoo doesn't want to let that stop her. she wants to be brave this time around. she's had so many chances to tell heejin and she doesn't want to waste this one.

so she gets back to work with the thought of buying that ticket to the city, buying and picking flowers, and taking heejin out on a date.

-

11

hyejoo takes her phone out of her pocket. she dials heejin's number.

"hyejoo! you called! i'm so sorry i haven't been able to lengthen our talks. you know i just had my finals and you bet that i'd fail most of them so i had to study-"

heejin continues to ramble and hyejoo just can't help but chuckle.

"then i- why are you laughing joo?"

"jeon heejin, i think you should just open your front door."

hyejoo hopes that chaewon gave her the right address 'cause she really wanted to see her giant bunny already.

next thing hyejoo knew was that the line cut off and the door in front of her opened really fast.

"hyejoo!"

then there was heejin jumping to her and wrapping her arms and legs around her. hyejoo was glad she set aside the flowers by the porch.

"hi heejin."

"is this real? is it really you joo?"

hyejoo chuckles at heejin not thinking she was real.

"it is jeon. i'm here."

arms around her tighten. the older buries her head on hyejoo's shoulder.

"you want to get off me you giant bunny?"

"no. i'm good here."

hyejoo doesn't really want to let go too. she even contemplates on forgetting about the plans she's made and just go inside to catch up and cuddle with heejin.

"i got plans for us jin."

heejin finally decides to let go but keeps a hold onto one of hyejoo's hands.

"you do?"

"yeah. i heard you did well with your finals and i owe you."

the smile heejin beams at her almost melted her on the spot, this girl just keeps making her heartbeat faster than humanely possible.

hyejoo retrieves the flowers from the porch. she got tulips in different colors 'cause mrs. kim, the flower shop owner, told her it meant declaration of love.

"would you like to go on a date with me jin?"

hyejoo was nervously holding onto the bouquet as she was waiting for heejin's answer.

heejin looked so surprised that she wasn't able to speak for a moment. hyejoo was ready to take this as a sign of rejection but the other girl suddenly squealed.

"i thought you'd never ask you dummy."

heejin took the bouquet and settled it beside the door and jumped to hyejoo again. luckily hyejoo was able to catch her and secure her arms around her again.

"i really thought you'd never get the hint joo. i've liked you for so long and i thought that maybe you didn't feel the same way."

heejin buried her face under hyejoo's chin this time.

"hey hey, i do jin. i like you a lot, i'm sorry i had to make you wait. i'm here now and that's all that matters."

hyejoo kisses the top of heejin's head.

"we have to go on that date now love. would you want to let go now?"

hyejoo couldn't see it but there was a blush starting to spread on heejin's face after she called her 'love'.

"a little longer please."

"alright then you giant bunny. a little longer."

hyejoo doesn't mind standing here with heejin snuggled up to her. they have all the time in the world anyway.

-

12

hyejoo was setting up her pc 'cause yerim and yeojin just invited her to play. she sat on her gaming chair she bought from her earnings at the café. it was the weekends anyway so she was allowed to play when she pleased.

did she mention that her girlfriend was home for this weekend too?

heejin then sat on her lap and snuggled close to her while she was focused on the screen. she glanced at her girlfriend who was sporting one of her hoodies again that she probably took from the closet.

"what are you playing honey?"

hyejoo can't deny that she still shivers when heejin calls her pet names.

"just this fps game with yerim and yeojin."

it didn't look like heejin was interested but she asked anyway.

"now what does that mean?"

"it means first-person shooter so it's like-"

hyejoo stops her words when she feels a bite on her neck.

"uhm... babe."

heejin was just playing while biting around her neck but hyejoo can't help but feel a little distracted.

"maybe i can play with them some other time..."

she was about to pick heejin up and just continue their antics but heejin doesn't allow her.

"no babe. i'll stop. go play i know you want to."

heejin stops and just snuggles against her again.

"did i ever tell you that you kissed me before we were even together?"

hyejoo recalls when heejin gave her a peck for helping her put on her hoodie.

"no. oh my god, i did?"

heejin was trying to hide her face from hyejoo because she was probably embarrassed.

"yeah. i picked you up from that party and i was helping you put on one of my hoodies then you thanked me and gave me a peck before falling asleep."

the gamer smiles at the memory. she was such a dork back then being so nervous about it.

"i can't believe i did that."

heejin started to play with the string if hyejoo's hoodie.

"i couldn't at the time too. it was really out of nowhere and i got so shy about it so i never got to tell you."

"at least it's different this time." heejin said as she started to poke her girlfriend's cheeks.

"why is that baby?"

she feels heejin shudder while she kept her in place.

"i can kiss you when i want."

so heejin kisses her and hyejoo just melts into it. she feels heejin smile into the kiss and it makes her tighten her grip around her waist.

it's not until hyejoo hears a chorus of "ewws" and gag noises from her headphones that she finally pulls away.

"we're staring the game now babe. yerim and yeojin are asking us to behave."

heejin blushes at the thought of hyejoo's friends hearing their shenanigans and laughs at it. she behaves and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck like she always does.

hyejoo's never been happier in her life. she feels stupid that she made heejin wait but they're here now. all that matters is the days, months, and years they spend in the future.

-

**Author's Note:**

> for the other people i know that ship heehye hehe.
> 
> @wannieaegyo on twt.


End file.
